


Close To You

by ToTheHilt



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Centauri - Freeform, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, New Edition To Family, Post Season 2, Reunion, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheHilt/pseuds/ToTheHilt
Summary: Maureen, John and Don reuniting with Judy, Penny and Will on Alpha Centauri. Don, Maureen and John had been lost in space for three years while somewhere during that time the kids settled on the colony.A story about the bittersweet joy of reuniting with loved ones. The acceptance of the past and of change. Adjusting and learning to let go. As well as unanticipated feelings and meaningful relationships forming.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. Dream Come True

It looked just like in the advertisements. A single family detached home surrounded by lots of green. Futuristic with glass paneling, yet somehow eerily suburban. Maureen could barely contain her excitement as she stood in front of it. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was real, that it wasn’t another one of her dreams.   
  


She looked at the sign next to the door.

  
  


**Unit** **32**

_Maureen Robinson_ _, John Robinson, Penny Robinson & Will Robinson_

  
  


Maureen’s heart skipped a beat. John’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. Eyes filled up with tears, he rested his forehead against hers, making her tear up as well.   
  


“Guys, I think I’m just gonna wait out here. Let you have your moment.” She heard Don’s voice.   
  


She turned around to reassure him. She could see he was getting a little emotional too. “No, don’t be silly.”   
  


“Come on, buddy.” John gave him a pat on the shoulder.   
  


Maureen looked at her husband one last time. He gave her a nod and so she reached for the doorbell. It rang once. Twice. Three times.   
  


The tension in Maureen’s shoulders built as she stared at the intercom. She turned to face John. “Maybe they already left, it’s 8.15?” Her heart sank into her stomach, thinking of all the things it could mean.

That’s when John spotted someone walking over, presumably a neighbor. “What does _he_ want?”

”Hi, there, can I help you folks?” The stranger asked, holding a newspaper under his arm.   
  


“Yeah, we’re looking for Judy, Judy, Robinson?” John managed to communicate.

The man’s face lit up. “Judy, yeah, Dr. Robinson. That’s a couple houses up. Number 38.” His eyes went wide. “Are you the Robinsons? That can’t be.” He rushed over to shake their hand.

”Hey thanks, man, for the address. If you don’t mind.” Don intervened as he ushered her and John away from the starstruck neighbor.

“It’s an honor. You raised some great kids!” The man shouted over as they were walking up the street.

Maureen felt like she’d been on an emotional rollercoaster for the past five minutes. And even though the neighbor seemed certain her children were actually here on Alpha Centauri, residing on this exact street, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Like there was a chance they might just not be here after all. John and Don had tensed up too, all three of them silent, counting houses. Until from afar, they saw a familiar red head walk out onto a driveway.   
  
  


She was wearing denim shorts, her hair in two french braids, leisurely carrying a backpack over one of her shoulders. She got into the passenger seat of the parked car.

Without meaning to, Maureen had stopped dead in her tracks. And so had the two men. But before they could even process, a teenaged boy walked out of the house next. His eyes were glued to the tablet in his hands and he too was carrying a backpack.  
  
  


John had started moving again, prompting Maureen to keep up.

”Will, did you get your drafting tube from the counter?” A stern but soft voice called out, to which the lofty boy ran back into the house.  
  


“Hurry up, please! I need to get Joy to daycare!” The source of the voice materialized. Carrying a bag over her shoulder and a little one on her hip, she walked up to the rear of the car.

“Is that— a baby?” Don asked confused.

  
  
“I...” Before she could form a coherent thought Maureen’s attention was drawn to the boy reappearing.

”Coming!” He exclaimed. He froze as soon as he noticed them walking onto the driveway.

”Will? What’s wrong?” The middle child asked from within the car.

”Mom? Dad?” He held his head slightly tilted. 

Tears started flowing over Maureen’s cheeks as he flew into her arms. She hugged her son as tightly as she could and John joined in.

  
“Judy?” Penny called out to her older sister. Within seconds, she had joined in on the messy group embrace.

  
“How— how are you here?” Judy peered out from the other side of the car as she situated the small child in the vehicle.   
  


Maureen looked over at the shell shocked young woman as she cracked a window and closed the car door behind her. John caught her first as she ran into them.   
  
  


“Dad? Mom?” She said as her arm reached over to grab onto Maureen. “How are you here right now?”

Maureen reached over to her oldest and grabbed onto her arm for dear life. All words were stuck in her throat.

  
“Don?!” Penny wiggled her way out of the embrace. She threw her arms around his neck. “You all made it.” She exclaimed, still crying.

”I can’t believe it myself.” The man struggled to hide his emotions.

Will moved over to his dad to embrace him properly, giving Maureen space to hold Judy.

”Good lord, you’ve gotten big.” John wiped his eyes to get a good look at Will.

  
“We didn’t know. Nobody said anything.” Judy took in the three of them.

”We—uh...” Maureen tried her best to form a coherent sentence. “It went really fast. We wanted to find you as soon as we landed. Let me look at you.” She broke the embrace and held on to her shoulders. “You look so well, all of you.” 

“Don!” Will exclaimed on his way over to Don.

”Hey big man.” Don greeted him, eagerly patting him on the back while Penny walked back over to her dad.

Judy too broke free from her parents to hug Don. “Thank you.” She said softly.

”For what?” Don said as he hugged her tightly.

”For everything.” Judy’s voice broke.

”It’s good to see you too, princess.”

Judy let out a brief chuckle followed by a long breath.   
  


Maureen registered tiny cries coming from inside the car. Judy went over. Maureen looked through the back window, catching a glimpse of the baby as Judy unfastened the restraints of the car seat. Maureen locked in on John. He looked back at her, his expression matching her own bewilderment. The butterflies in her stomach returned as she tried to wrap her head around what she was witnessing.   
  


“Hey, momma, you’re okay, I’m here.” Judy spoke softly to the fussy child as she carried it out of the car.   
  


“Who is this then?” John asked, enthralled by the child.  
  


Judy smiled and wiped away a tear with her free hand before caressing their little head.  
  


Maureen tried to gauge Will and Penny and caught them looking on in lovingly pride.

”Judy?” Maureen needed to hear it. She needed to know.   
  


“Mom, dad, meet Joy, your grandchild.” Judy sniffled.

“Our grandchild? Are you serious?” John held Maureen’s cheek and gave her a kiss. “Our baby has a baby.” He said as he stared into her eyes. Maureen was speechless.

”Come here.” Judy gestured to John. “Joy, this is your grandpa.”” She said before turning back to her father. “Would you like to hold her?”

  
He immediately took her up on her offer. “Of course, give her here.” Taking her in, he marveled at the little one in his arms and took her to Maureen.   
  


Maureen stroked her tiny hand and little fingers. “She’s so precious.”

She hugged Judy again, tightly, this time overwhelmed with a sense of pride and amazement. She thanked the universe for her kids, for them being alive and in one piece, for having found her way back to them and for this unexpected new edition to the family.   
  


Don moved closer to get a look at her. “My god, Judy. You’re a mom now? Congratulations.” He reached out to her little hands. The girl grabbed onto one of his fingers. “Hi, Joy. You don’t know me yet, but I’m uncle Don, nice to meet you, preciosa.”

  
“How old is she?” Maureen asked.  
  


Will and Penny had come to their big sister’s sides and she stroked their heads as they rested on her shoulders. “Almost eleven months.” 

  
  
A deep sense of sorrow started to creep in at the idea that she hadn’t been there, that she had to miss all that, that she hadn’t been there for her daughter as she went through it all.   
  


”It’s okay mom. We’re okay. I’m so glad you’re here now.” Judy tried to comfort her.   
  


Her daughter had always been so intuitive, caring and fearless. Maureen leaned in for another group hug, resting her cheek on Penny’s head still laying on Judy’s shoulder. With her husband’s baby talking in the background, Maureen wondered how she’d been blessed with such extraordinary children.

“Do we still have to go to school today?” Will suddenly asked. “Because I’m definitely going to be late for class and I really wanna stay here if that’s okay.” He said as he looked up at Judy.

“Of course not.” Judy chuckled. “She kissed the crown of his head. “Just make sure you email your professor. You too Penny. Come on, let’s all go inside.”

Maureen pulled away. “Professor?! You’re in college now?” Her eyes flickered between Will and Penny as they walked up to the house. Her heart was full. “My babies.”

  
  



	2. Light Years

Judy observed as her family played catch up. Her mother's hand sqeezing her father's leg, their smiling faces as Will told them about school, their time in space with the other kids, about becoming an uncle and how the robot was still around helping them. Penny gave a candid summary of life on the colony and alluded to her on and off relationship with Vijay. Mom, Dad and Don explained their long and arduous search for Alpha Centauri, which in the end came down to nothing short of a miracle. Naturally, the part where they found another alien engine had Will hanging on their every word. 

After the unexpected reunion in the driveway, Penny and Will served the weary travelers homemade breakfast. The hugging and talking had continued all through the morning. It was noon now and Judy had dipped out to feed a fussy Joy. She sat at the kitchen table watching the surreal scene in front of her. She was so happy that Will and Penny had their parents back. She had missed them greatly too. But more than anything, it was a relief to be able to stop worrying about wether they were okay, if they were even alive still. Judy looked down at Joy as she finished feeding. Her little girl now had the chance to get to know her grandparents. 

Her dad came over as she was burping Joy. He started clearing plates from the table and glanced over.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how proud I am of you.” 

Patting her daughter’s back, Judy gave him a small smile.   
  


“How you took care of your brother and sister. I knew they’d be in good hands, but I mean...” John struggled to get the words out. “and look at you.”

”Dad.” She frowned as she tried not to get emotional. “I love you too.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her forehead.

He took a seat next to her and stifled a yawn.   
  
  


“When was the last time you slept?” Judy asked.

”Ha! Don’t ask.”  
  
  


”I want you to know I kept the house, your house.” Judy told her father.   
  


As years went by, Judy hadn’t been able to give it up. She couldn’t bear to see someone else living in it. She just couldn’t break her siblings’ hearts like that. Holding on to it was their way of holding on to hope. 

“I know, we actually went by there first. The neighbor told us where you lived.”

”You did? That must have been fun.” Judy said ironically.

“We found you, that’s all that matters.” 

His demeanor changed as he shifted towards her. “Judy, I, uh—“ He averted his eyes. “—was wondering...”

“Her father.” Judy guessed. 

She knew it was bound to come up at some point. The fact that she hadn’t said anything at all, probably hadn’t helped her cause.

He met her gaze again.

”He’s not here.” Judy revealed.

Penny and Don walked past as Penny showed him to the bathroom. She took a moment to think about how she was going to explain without breaking the mood.

  
  
“He went back to earth.” She continued.

John raised his eyebrows. “Back to earth?” He shook his head. “Why? How is that even possible?”

“They built a new ship and used our engine.”

”So he just left, he’s not coming back?”

”Yeah, uhm... He was here a while before we arrived. And he was just, really unhappy here. It didn’t work out. So he found a way to go back.” Judy studied her father’s reaction.

  
  
He nodded sympathetically as he processed the information. “That’s—uh... Did he know?”

At that exact moment they caught Maureen looking over at them, her bright grin fading slightly as she noticed the disconcerted expression on her husband’s face.

  
  
“No.”

She lied. She wasn’t about to tell him he actually did know and still left. She wasn’t about to tell her father she was the one who told him it was okay to go. How they weren’t even really, really together to begin with. Or how she was going through some stuff when they met.

They were both quiet as John stared at her and Joy.

”So this is what a doctor’s salary gets you on Alpha Centauri, huh? This place is amazing.” Don said on his way back from the restroom. “The commuter facilities are definitely not as esthetically pleasing, let me tell you.”

Judy gave a chuckle.

”I didn’t mean to interrupt. Continue, sorry.” Don apologized.

”You’re fine.” Judy assured him. She was grateful for the change of subject.

”Just some father daughter stuff.” John added. His eyes flickered over to her and quickly back to Don, clearly realizing the unintentional literalism.

  
  
“Hey Don, are they letting you stay?” Judy asked.  
  
  


Don had been here before. As a mechanic his job was to go back and forth between earth. She wondered if they were allowing him to put down roots, after all he’d gone through and all he’d done for everyone. She certainly hoped so.

“Maybe. I don’t think they expected us to ever find our way here... So, it’s a wait and see type of thing. They’re allowing me to visit you guys at least. I’ve never actually been all the way inside the colony. Just the commuter base.”

  
  
“Is that where they’re making you stay now too?” Judy asked.

Don shrugged. ”Probably.”

“You can stay here, if you want.” Judy offered.  
  
  


“Nah. That’s alright.”

”Don, You’re more than welcome. Think about it.” Judy got up. “I have to put her down for a nap.” She held Joy so she faced everyone. “Say goodbye, everybody.” 

  
  
John held her little hand in his. “See you later, sweetheart.”

  
  


As Judy changed Joy’s diapers and put her in her crib she rejoiced in the fact that all the people she cared about where downstairs, safe and together, in her living room.

  
Penny came in. “Hey sweet-cheeks, sleep tight.” She cooed as she tickled Joy’s stomach.

  
  
Judy switched on the mobile and turned to Penny. 

“You happy?”   
  


  
Penny held her hand to her face. “It doesn’t even feel real, does it?” 

”I know.” 

”Hey, what where you and Dad talking about?”

”Matt.” Judy divulged.

Penny pursed her lips. “I figured. How’d that go?”

”Fine, I guess. I don’t think he’s delighted about it, but what’s there to say?”

“Did you tell him everything?”

”I told him he went back, because he was miserable here, which he was. Like I said, there’s not much to say.”

”Right.”

”It’s the truth, so...”

”At least it’s out of the way. Hopefully Dad tells mom, so you won’t have to have that conversation twice.” Penny crossed her fingers. 

Judy snorted as she looked out the window. ”Me too.” She turned back to her sister. “I clocked Mom and Dad looking at each other, by the way, when you mentioned Vijay.”

”Oh that?” Penny raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. “Ahhh, family reunions.”

They both chuckled.

Judy grabbed the baby monitor. “Come on, let’s get back.”

On their way down, Will and their parents made their way upstairs.

”I’m showing them the rest of the house. Don’t worry, we’ll keep it down.”

“Okay, tiger.” Judy wasn’t really worried. Joy usually slept through everything. 

  
  


  
Judy and Penny started on the dishes and Don joined them in the kitchen.

”Look at my girls, all grown up, in the kitchen doing what women do.” Don joked.  
  
  


”You’re SO funny.” Penny said snarkily. 

Judy rolled her eyes and Don answered with a cocky grin.  
  
  


“How’s Debbie? Is she here?” Penny enquired.

”Oh she’s great, she’s turning into a senior citizen now, little grumpy sometimes, but she’s awesome.” Don said lovingly. “She’s in customs, they’re running some test. I swear, they better not touch a single feather on her precious head.”

Judy was glad to hear his beloved pet chicken had made it to Alpha Centauri unscathed. They were like the odd couple, it was a sight to behold.

”So what’s life here like, really.” Don asked for the low down.  
  


“It’s alright, little boring. Sometimes some crazy stuff happens, but most of the time it’s pretty basic.” Penny shrugged.

”Looks like I came here just in time then.”   
  
  


“Everyone’s really nice to each other. And when people don’t like each other, they’re still very nice, but just in a really aggressive, passive aggressive way, you know. I think it’s entertaining.” Penny continued. 

Don laughed. “I bet.”

He focused on Judy. “I can’t believe you have a kid now. A whole baby. That’s crazy. What’s that like?”  
  
  


Judy took a deep breath as she put away to last of the washed dishes.

”It’s a lot. But she’s mine, you know? I never thought I’d have children so young, but now that she’s here, I can’t imagine life without her.”  
  
  


”That’s beautiful.” Don commented.  
  


  
“And when Mama Judy is out, I get to take care of my little niece. Teach her some fun stuff.” Penny added.  
  
  


“Corrupting my ten month old child, you mean.” Judy let out a humorous huff. 

“You go out? Where?” Don lit up.

”No, occasionally I work nights, or weekends.” Judy explained. ”But there are a few bars and people host parties sometimes.”   
  


  
“Any good?”

”After a few drinks, sure.” Judy admitted.

”Oh, I can’t wait to mess with this place.”   
  
  


Penny smiled enthusiastically. “That’s the Don we know.”  
  


  
“And love, now, don’t forget that part.” Don quipped. 


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Don livened the place up, plus he was great with Joy. Don had moved into Will’s room down the hall and in a way it was almost like being back on the Jupiter. Only it was just them now, living ordinary day to day lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels kind of like a filler. But the next chapter is pretty much locked and loaded, so that will probably be up within the next 24 hours and will probably be a little better. With more Judy and Don interaction! I’ve also changed the rating to Explicit. Because I have several future chapter concepts and chapters that are pretty much done and I don’t think the current rating will suffice.

Almost a week had gone by and they’d fallen into a routine of sorts. Judy had gone back to work and Penny and Will had their classes. All three were living for the moment they got to go home everyday. They were trying to savor each and every minute. At first the house had been pleasantly overcrowded. Their parents had a lot of free time on their hands, they hadn’t been called on for work yet. Neither had Don. Which meant Judy suddenly had a lot of extra hands to help her around the house and of course with her daughter. Penny had temporarily given up her room to Mom and Dad and stayed with Judy and Joy. Meanwhile Don was staying on the couch downstairs. But after a few days, John and Maureen had moved into their own place down the street. With the move, nights at Judy’s home had gradually become more quiet. Will had slept at their parents every night since and Penny stayed there a lot too. Some nights it was just her, Joy and Don. Everyone would be there during the day, before and after work, but sometime after nightfall they’d leave. It made for an eerie contrast. 

  
Tonight, like every night, all seven were eating dinner together. Like one big wholesome family. Dad had made his signature pasta. Judy had almost forgotten how much she’d missed his cooking. He had cooked pretty much every day since they’d arrived, except for that time that Don had been slaving away in the kitchen. Coming home to amazing dinners every night was definitely a nice bonus.  
  


Judy had just finished her plate when her phone rang. The screen showed an unknown number.   
  


“I’m sorry, I have to take this. Could be someone from work.” Judy excused herself. She picked up.

“Good evening, am I speaking with Dr. Robinson?” The voice on the other end enquired.  
  


“Yes, speaking.”

”We’re looking for Don West. We’d like to speak to him regarding his citizenship. We’ve been trying to reach him and we thought we might try you.”

“Hold on one moment.” Judy looked at Don as she covered the phone. “It’s for you. It’s the board. They’ve been looking for you.”

“They’re looking for me?” Don started panicking. “Don’t tell them I’m here.”

“Don, you don’t wanna hear what they have to say? It might be good news.” Judy tried to change his mind.

”It’s never good news, trust me.” Don retorted cynically.

”Well, you have to find out somehow.” Penny argued.

”No way, they’re not sending you back.” Will said positively.

”And if it gets to that, we’ve got your back. We won’t let that happen.” John added.

“I’m giving you to him now.” Judy answered before Don could protest again and handed it him the phone.

Don got up and took a deep breath. He held the phone to his ear. “This is Don West.”

They all looked on as Don waited to hear the verdict. He looked tense, understandably so. Until his face changed. He looked shocked.

  
Don hung up and handed Judy back her phone. Judy wondered if it meant he’d gotten good news, or bad.  
  


“And?” Penny asked.

  
Don said nothing.

“Don, are you okay?” Maureen asked worried.

“They’re letting me stay.”   
  


  
“They’re letting you stay?” John repeated. “That’s great, man, congratulations.”

Penny ambushed him with a big hug, almost causing him to fall over.

”Congratulations. See, I told you.” Will said as he smiled at Don and Penny.

  
“That’s so great. We should celebrate.” Judy decided.

She went into the pantry and came back holding up a bottle of champagne.

“You have champagne?” John asked surprised.

”Yes, it’s not the fancy kind and I don’t think it’s even champagne, technically, but it’ll do, right? Penny, Will grab some glasses.”

  
Will looked back at the table as he reached into the cabinet. “Can I have some too?”

Judy nodded. ”Yeah, it’s a special occasion.”

As she answered Maureen answered too.   
  
  


“Sure, just this once.”

  
Will looked at both Judy and Maureen.  
  


Judy looked at her parents. ”I mean, if it’s okay with Mom and Dad.”

John chuckled. ”If your mother and sister are on board, I am too.”

“That wasn’t awkward at all.” Penny commented. “Do I need to ask all three of you as well, or...”

  
  


“I think you already know the answer.” John answered.

”Do I, though?” Penny pushed.  
  


”Judy, are you doing the honors?” Maureen moved on.

”I guess so.” Judy faced Don. “Don, I’m so happy for you. If there’s anybody who deserves this, it’s you. Congratulations.” Judy popped the cork and poured some champagne into his glass.

”Thank you.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have champagne glasses.”

“No, are you kidding me, this is great.”

Judy poured only a little into Will’s glass. “Here, try it first.”   
  
  


They all raised their glasses to Don.

  
“I don’t like it.” Will said with a sour face.  
  


“Come here.” John poured Will’s glass into his own.

  
  


It was nine o’clock and Maureen and John had gone home. Will, however, had stayed behind. They were hanging out on the couch.

Judy had noticed Don had been a little quiet, which was not normal for him.

”Hey, what are you thinking about?” She asked.

Don snapped out of his thoughts. “What?”

”You’re so quiet. That’s not like you.” She gave a smile.

  
  


“No, I’m all good.”   
  


  
“It’s a lot. It makes sense if you’re a little nervous.”

Don sighed. “It just hit me. Staying here, means I’m never going back. Not that there’s anything to go back to. It’s just...”

”A lot. That’s okay.”

“All this time I envied all of you. And now, it’s real.” He shook his head. “Don West, citizen of Alpha Centauri. I mean what am I supposed to do? Find a job, go house hunting? Is that even a thing? They didn’t say anything at all. I’m so stupid, I should’ve asked.”

”I’m sure it’ll all be fine.”

  
“Great, I get to be the first homeless person on an alien planet. Don laughed. No fucking job, no fucking house.” He covered his mouth and looked at Will apologetically.

“You know I’m not twelve, right?” Will laughed.

“I am a smuggler, they’re gonna kick me out.” Don continued.

”He’s freaking out.” Penny concluded.

”I’m not freaking out.” Don argued.

”Right.” Penny nodded slowly.

“Maybe a little bit. Okay, yeah, I’m freaking out.”

”Let’s take one step at a time. He can stay here, right, Judy?” Penny checked.

”Of course, you can stay with us, until, I don’t know. As long as you need.” Judy offered.

”Really? You’re a lifesaver.” Don gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

It caught Judy off guard. She awkwardly patted his shoulder as he had his arms around her.

”Literally.” Don added as he let go.

  
“And as for a job. You’re crazy valuable.” Penny reassured Don.

  
  
“Hey Judy, can I talk to you for a second?” Will suddenly went to sit next to her as Penny continued hyping up Don. 

”What’s up, buddy?”   
  


“I want to ask you something but I want you to know I love you so much.”

Will looked troubled and Judy worried.

”Will, what’s going on?”   
  


  
“I was wondering if I could stay with Mom and Dad. That way Don can stay in my room, you know.” Will explained.

“Come here.” Judy held him to her. “Of course you can. I’m gonna miss you though.”   
  


“Don’t worry, I’ll come by all the time.”

”You better.”   
  
  


Judy felt a lump forming in her throat. She was going to miss not having him around all the time.

  
  


Judy lifted Joy out of the bathtub and covered her in a towel. “There we go, all clean.”   
  
  
The little girl gestured for her duck toy still floating in the tub. 

“Ducky wants to stay in the water, baby.”

Joy started crying and so Judy caved and grabbed the rubber toy out of the tub. It had been a busy day at work. She was exhausted and starving, and she still needed to fix dinner.   
  
  


She heard Don coming in as she came down the stairs. The smell of Mexican food hit her immediately. She found Don unpacking a bag of food on the kitchen table.

”Hey, I brought take out.” Don announced as he set the table. “You know the head of thermodynamics? Apparently, her husband’s family used to run a really popular taco truck. Did you know that?”

”Yeah. He opened up shop a couple weeks ago, right? I heard people talking about it. Wait, so you brought take out, like actual, actual take out?”

“Yeah. I brought something for Joy too. Sit, eat. I’m not going to lie, I wanted to know if it was good and it smelled incredible, so I had some on the way over. It made me tear up a little bit. I had to pull over. It’s really good.”

Judy sat her daughter in her high chair and took a seat. God, this was heaven sent.

As the days had turned into weeks her household had now truly come to consist of only her, Don and Joy. John and Maureen had gone back to work and not only did Penny share her time between Judy and their parents, she also spent a lot of time at Vijay’s. Everyone was just minutes away, but it was a big change nonetheless.

Of course Don livened the place up, plus he was great with Joy. Don had moved into Will’s room down the hall and in a way it was almost like being back on the Jupiter. Only it was just them now, living ordinary day to day lives. She liked having him around. He helped out a lot, with cooking and cleaning and stuff. His jokes and stories were entertaining and perhaps even more important, he knew when to give her space. And now, he’d surprised her with actual take out.

Judy sat back after having finished all the food. “I can’t remember the last time I ate this much, maybe when I was pregnant.”  
  


“That was better than sex, well almost.” Don said as he unbuckled his belt.  
  


  
Judy chuckled. “Thanks. This was perfect.”

”My pleasure. I think I’m going to take a nap, now. Cause that was intense.” 


	4. Proceed With Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don hangs with Penny as Judy goes out for drinks. Judy comes home late and her and Don have a “cheeky” late night encounter.

It was Friday night and Don and Penny were playing cards over Oreos. They’d only just started, but the stakes were high already. To say Penny was passionate about Oreos was putting it mildly. She was holding her own, causing Don’s competitiveness to kick in. As a seasoned player, he needed to protect his reputation.

Penny usually spent the weekend with Vijay, but tonight he had family night. And so Penny was chilling with Don at Judy’s. Will had stayed back at John and Maureen’s and Judy was going out for drinks with colleagues. Spending time with Penny was always fun. She was the wild card of the Robinsons and in a lot of ways they were the most alike. Don enjoyed their bond, and how easy their friendship came. 

Don was contemplating his next move when Judy came downstairs.

“Hubba, hubba. You look amazing.” Penny praised her sister.

  
Don looked up from his cards as Judy walked down the last steps. He raised his eyebrows. Dressed in a long sleeved, form fitting black dress that stopped a little above her knees, Judy gave a smile at Penny’s encouragements.

”Come on, sexy momma, give us a twirl.” Penny ordered.

Judy rolled her eyes but obliged by turning around quickly.

She hadn’t given them enough time to really get a good look, but the open back hadn’t gone past either of them.  
  


Don gave a wolf whistle.  
  


“Showing some skin, some leg, some booty. I like it. Where’d you get the dress?” Penny asked intrigued.

Don had to concur with Penny, Judy looked amazing. She had a really nice figure anyways, but seeing her dressed in something a little alluring was a sight for sore eyes.

Judy ran her hand over the fabric. “Thanks guys. Uhm... I’ve always had this dress. I brought it with me.” 

”Wait, you brought THAT with you? Who are you?”

Judy chuckled at her sister’s astonishment. “Yes I did, actually.”

“Did you buy it for your secret boyfriend? What was his name again?”  
  


“I did not have a secret boyfriend.”

”I’m sorry, did Mom know about him?” Penny argued.

Don was intrigued by the idea of Judy having had a secret ex boyfriend. Clearly, there was another side to the studious, righteous Judy.   
  


  
“Okay, it’s been fun, but I’m leaving now. Please look after my daughter. I put her down, she’s asleep. If she wakes up, give her half a bottle.” Judy grabbed the baby monitor from the kitchen table and placed it in between Penny and Don on the couch.

”All right, I’m out.” She said as she headed for the door.”

”Have fun!” Don yelled.

”Love you!” Penny added before the door closed.

”Maybe she has a secret hot date.” Don joked.

Penny turned back to the game.

”I hope so. I don’t think she’s had any action since she had Joy.”   
  


“Jesus, Penny.” Don said chuckling.

Penny was a hoot. He knew for a fact Judy would have killed her for sharing that little detail. She was the opposite from Penny that way. While very loving and extremely generous, she was generally more reserved than her younger sister. For instance, he’d been here for weeks now and he still had no idea who Joy’s father was or what had happened to him. Nobody had brought it up, at least not in his presence. It was a sensitive subject to bring up, and even though he was a little curious, he hadn’t.

  
  
“Are you gonna make a move or what?” Penny asked.

  
“What?” Don was confused until she gestured towards the cards on the coffee table.

Don quickly picked a card and noticed Penny staring at him with a slight smirk.

”What?” Don asked.

”Nothing.” Penny said smugly as she turned back to the game.

  
The scrambling for keys outside the house nudged Don out of his slumber. He had fallen asleep looking after Joy. She’d woken up some time after 1 a.m. and he’d told Penny he’d look after her so she could sleep. 

He heard the front door opening followed by the drop of keys onto the floor. 

Lying down on the couch, he forced himself up just enough so he could look over.

“Shit.” Judy bent down to grab her keys.

He was groggy still, but with the help of the street lights shining in Don recognized her silhouette. Standing on one leg she tried to take her heels off, almost losing her balance in the process. She held her arm up against the door to support herself as she took off the other shoe.

Just as Don was about to make a joke about her coming home late, she grabbed onto the hem of her dress, hiking it over her hips and pulling it over her head, leaving her dressed in nothing but her underwear. In the dark, and perhaps due to a few drinks, she hadn’t noticed he was there. 

_Crap_. He quickly ducked down a little, hiding behind the back of the couch.

While heading for the fridge she looked over to the crib next to the couch.

“What the—? What are you doing here? All by your lonesome?” She hunched over to gently stroke Joy’s belly. “Your aunt is going to be in so much trouble tomorrow—well today.” 

Don lay completely still, unable to decide how to best move forward, praying in the mean time she somehow wouldn't spot him. 

Judy let out a heavy sigh as she tied her loose hair into a messy bun and went back to fridge.

Don slapped himself against the head. He knew he should have just announce himself and let her know her poor child was not down here by herself. He couldn’t keep hiding. What if she turned on the lights? He was being stupid, and creepy. 

  
  


”Don’t be startled.”

  
  


Of course, that’s exactly what she was, as she turned around at the sound of his voice, dropping the glass water jug she was holding.

”I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.” Don half whispered. He made sure to check on Joy, who miraculously was still asleep.

  
  


”Don?” Judy whispered loudly. “Oh my god. What the hell?"

She looked down at broken jug, making an effort to step away from the pieces of glass surrounding her bare feet.

”No, don’t move.” Don rushed over. “I’m so sorry.” He grabbed a kitchen towel to collect the shards of glass. “I told Penny I’d look after Joy. I fell asleep on the couch and then you came in and started— uh... I wanted to, but—“ He looked up at her half-naked body. 

“Great.” She rolled her eyes.

“Hold on.” He went to turn on the kitchen light and grab a broom. “How is she still asleep?” He asked as he nodded towards Joy.

Judy smiled as she let out a breath. “It's weird, I know. She’ll sleep through a train collision. But then the tiniest things wake her up sometimes.” 

Don finished cleaning up the mess. “Let me get you some slippers.” He placed them in front of her feet. 

He could see her clearer now. She was wearing a black bra and thong. He tried to not pay too much attention.

Suddenly Judy's phone vibrated loudly against the kitchen table. 

“Fuck.” She swiped it from the table and they both checked to see if Joy had woken up. 

Nothing.

Judy was checking who had called her when head lights aimed at the house blinked twice. 

“That's absolutely terrifying.” Don said as they looked at each other.

He wondered who was outside calling her at this time of night like some psycho stalker?

Judy opened a new text message. As she read it the head lights signaled again.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She said before calling the unknown person. “What are you doing here? It’s three in the morning, go home.” 

Don could hear someone talking on the other end. She seemed to know this person.

“No. Go home. I’ll see you at work.” Judy replied sternly. 

Don put two and two together. 

“Ehm, I’m going to bed.” 

“That was not what it looked like.” She said as the car drove off.

“Hey, it’s none of my business.” 

“Don, really, it’s nothing.”

“It’s a free country, sort of. We’ve all been there. Besides who doesn’t like a MILF?” Don laughed.

“Oh my god, Don. I’m not—“

“Shhh… you’re gonna wake the baby.”

“He’s my coworker.” 

“A coworker? Little Mrs. Goodie-Goodie?“ Don acted as if he was clutching his pearls. “Like I said, we’ve all been there. Good for you.” 

Judy shoved his arm. “Please stop talking.” 

Don grabbed onto his arm indignantly. He’d definitely rattled her cage.  
  


She turned to the kitchen sink and hunched over to drink directly from the faucet. Her bending over in as little as she was wearing was… a view. 

“Honestly, that guy is an entitled asshole. I would never.” Judy remarked.

“You need me to fuck him up? I’ll fuck him up right now, just say the word.” Don playfully offered.

Judy wiped her mouth and leaned against the kitchen counter. “No, I’m good.” He’d made her giggle. She took a deep breath. “Ugh, I drank a little too much.” She squeezed her eyes shut. 

“You okay?” Don asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She bit her lip as she looked at him with hazy eyes.

And just like that, the mood had shifted. All the while he was still very much aware of her appearance.

“Thank you for watching Joy.” Judy broke the tension.

“Any time, mamita, she’s delightful.” The kid really was an angel.

She mimed a thank you and bit her lip again.

The air was thick with something he couldn’t fully appreciate yet as they stared at each other a little too long.   
  


  
Again, she was the one to break the silence. “I’m going to bed, see if I can get in a couple hours of sleep before I need to feed this one. Probably not.” She picked up her daughter.

“Right, yeah. Me too.”

She walked up the stairs carrying Joy and he followed her up. He mentally scolded himself for not having the common sense to wait for her to finish going up the stairs. After stealing one good look, he made an effort to keep his head lowered.

“Good night.” She whispered before closing her bedroom door. 

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, for those who already read it, I posted this again. I screwed the publishing date and some other stuff up last time. I have no idea what I’m doing, bear with me.
> 
> But hey, chapter 5 is coming soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> The Carpenters - (They Long to Be) Close to You
> 
> Burt Bacharach - (They Long to Be) Close to You
> 
> 21 year old Stevie Wonder’s Talk Box Rendition of Close to You/Never Can Say Goodbye on The David Frost Show https://youtu.be/PnR19INlXV8
> 
> Frank Ocean - Close to You


End file.
